


For Jealousy or Love

by Nomanono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Failed PWP, I am SO in for this, I just heard there was something about Tentacles, M/M, Tentacles, Yuri On Festival, and i was like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: When Yuuri's possessed by a demon, the first thing he needs to do is feed.Jealousy is all-consuming, and no one has more jealousy than Yuri Plisetsky.





	For Jealousy or Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have read basically nothing about what actually happened re: Yuri On Festival. I got as far as tentacles and was like "ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS". 
> 
> Thanks [verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity) for the edit pass!!!
> 
> I also have no idea what age Yuri is supposed to be so flagged Underage *SHRUG EMOJI* AGE AS YOU SEE FIT

“That’s like the sixth time they’ve kissed,” Yuri sticks his tongue out in disgust. “Kill me.” 

His eyes linger on Victor and Yuuri, who steal a seventh kiss behind Victor’s fan, thinking they’re so sneaky and clever. As if half the festival can’t tell that they’re fucking. Jesus. 

“Ugh. If I ever get that gross you’ll put me out of my misery, right?” 

But Otabek just looks down at him, raises an eyebrow, and snorts air through his nose. 

— 

The last thing Yuri remembers is holding up his cell phone to try and get a picture of whatever the fuck was happening to Yuuri. Dark fog? Blazing eyes? TENTACLES? 

Oh my god. It was the coolest thing ever. 

Then a booming, dual-tone voice and a wicked finger pointing at him - which, admittedly, was GREAT composition for his photo. 

Then nothing. 

When he blinks, there’s more nothing: dark shifting fog over a matte black floor. The festival is gone. His friends are gone. Yuuri is — 

Yuri shouts in surprise as two glowing white eyes peer through the fog. Tendrils of the black stuff slink towards him, amorphous and winding. And then one touches his ankle and he realizes it’s not fog at all. 

He yanks his foot back, but it just pulls the inky tendril with it. The thing winds around his leg, cool and wet and almost painful as it _attaches_ to him with white-bottomed suckers. Kicking with his other leg only makes the tentacle tighten around his limb. There’s a split second where he wants to take a photo, but his phone’s vanished along with everything - and everyone - else. 

“Yurio.” 

It’s Yuuri’s voice, but not. It’s his serious, almost nervous Japanese tone, but there’s a second thing speaking underneath, far deeper and thunderous. 

It looks like Yuuri, almost, as it forms from the fog. A second tentacle reaches for Yuri’s free leg, but he shoves his shoe against the floor and manages to skid back, out of range, if only for a moment. 

“So much _jealousy_ ,” Yuuri says, the demon says, almost succulent. It’s the tone Yuuri usually reserves for talking about katsudon, or Victor’s dick that one time when Yuri wanted to barf. 

When Yuuri laughs, it’s edged in panic. For a second Yuuri’s arms shift unnaturally, like battling an unseen assailant or attempting to escape the fog. 

“Consume it!” the demon yells with Yuuri’s voice, and the invisible battle ends. Yuuri trembles, turns his attention back on Yuri, and that tentacle on Yuri’s leg stretches across the back of his knee, the bottom of his thigh. 

“Get off of me!” Yuri shouts, but when he goes to kick Yuuri lurches forward. His hands land on Yuri’s shoulders, like concrete weights, exacerbated by some unnatural, inhuman strength. 

“Jealous of you; so many are so jealous of you,” Yuuri hisses. “Delicious, _delicious_.”

Yuuri’s face is inches from Yuri’s and that tentacle bunches and crawls higher beneath Yuri’s yukata. There are others now, secondary and tertiary hands clasping his wrists, weighing down his waist. Yuuri is everywhere around him, as thick as the fog, inescapable.

And finally it occurs to Yuri to be frightened.

Yuuri’s tongue snakes from his mouth, disgustingly, unnaturally long, and swipes over Yuri’s cheek while he’s too stunned to move. “Jealousy consumes you, too,” Yuuri sighs, enamored of the taste of Yuri’s radiating emotions. 

Yuri turns away, but the nearness of those glowing eyes lights his body, shows him the tentacles freeing the knotted fabric at his waist. He chokes on his own gasp. Suction cups splay across his abdomen, leaving painful red circles in their wake. Yuri’s body jerks away on instinct against the pain, but there’s nowhere for him to go. 

“Get off!” Yuri screams again. “STOP! YUURI! ST- glck!” 

He wretches as Yuuri’s serpentine tongue enters his screaming mouth. He tries to bite, but one of the tentacles is fastened against his jaw, another knotted around his ponytail. They hold his mouth open wide.

“Yes, yes, _my name_ ,” Yuuri chuckles, sliding his tongue back into his mouth and groaning. “Jealous of me. Jealous Victor chose me. Trained me. Believed in me.” 

The first suction cups reach his ass, popping onto either cheek. The tentacle around his leg wrenches it open, holds it there against all of Yuri’s muscles trying to snap it closed. Yuuri’s tongue snakes out again, curls around Yuri’s ear, slides up along the corner of his eye, and Yuri can’t even scream because he doesn’t want it in his mouth again.

“You let it consume you,” Yuuri whispers against Yuri’s lip, and suddenly Yuuri’s hand is there, stroking his cheek, this obscene gentleness in the face of everything else happening to Yuri’s body. “That passion.” 

Beneath Yuuri’s yukata is nothing but tentacles, all working to hold Yuri down, a fan of them around a grotesque beak. That beak opens over Yuri’s bare body, and Yuri’s struggles jump an order of magnitude to avoid it.

“Yuuri!” The voice is faint through the fog, but Victor’s tone is unmistakeable. Yuuri shudders like a tuning fork. In his moment of distraction, Yuri pulls his feet together and kicks them both up at the demon’s beak. Yuuri recoils, and Yuri turns over trying to scrabble away. He almost makes it to his feet before the tentacles pull him down again. 

Yuuri’s eyes look aflame as he covers Yuri once more, wrenching Yuri’s body open with his tentacles. The one that moves between Yuri’s legs is different: the upper portion is void of suction cups, and doesn’t taper the same way; it remains thick until the domed tip. Almost like — 

“Get that fucking thing away from —“ 

He shouldn’t have opened his mouth. He chokes on Yuuri’s tongue again, until Yuuri’s lips are pressed against his. Yuuri’s tongue keeps dipping down Yuri’s throat, rhythmic in its invasion. Every time he feels like he’s about to throw up, a tentacle at Yuri’s throat tightens, cutting off the impulse. 

When the wet, cold tip of that odd tentacle winds up between Yuri’s spread legs, he shudders, tries one last time to clamp his legs closed. He can’t even scream when it pushes against his asshole; Yuuri’s demonic tongue is embedded in his throat, cutting off his air. 

His body starts convulsing from lack of oxygen and Yuuri’s tongue finally sucks back into his mouth, though the kiss doesn’t end. Yuri can’t get enough air through his nose, but his panting breaths are frantic, terrified at any moment that he won’t be able to breath again. The suction discs at his throat ripple and pluck at his Adam’s apple, like teasing him.

The tentacle inside him moves.

He can feel suckers on the inside of his ass cheeks, holding him open, forcing him wider as the thick tentacle pushes inward. When Yuri tries to grab at Yuuri, the tentacles at his wrists tighten, and the beak, like it finally remembers its intention, lowers again. It clamps around his groin, suckling soft flesh, tiny rows of teeth sinking into Yuri’s skin and making him gasp the air out of Yuuri’s mouth. 

Yuuri speaks, somehow, not with his mouth, but in this liminal space beyond the festival. 

“Delicious~ all of that jealousy,” Yuuri moans. “Jealous of what Victor and I have. Jealous because you can only get attention if you’re screaming for it.”

Yuuri’s tongue dives into his throat again, the tentacle between his legs pushes deeper, until it it hits something inside Yuri that makes him spasm in pain. 

And then it goes farther. 

“Jealous that I have parents who love me.”

Tears leak out of Yuri’s eyes, trickling onto the suction cups holding his head down. 

“Jealous that I have the support of my hometown.” 

The edges of Yuri’s vision grow fuzzy, dark. 

“Jealous that I don’t have to live in the shadow of Victor Nikifo—“ 

“Yuuri!” 

The voice in the fog comes again. 

Yuuri’s tongue sucks back into his mouth and he looks up, blazing eyes shining into the twisting fog. The beak remains. That bulbous tentacle remains. Yuri can feel it traveling inside of him, worming through his intestines, ruining him. His muscles are cramping, tensing in defense, and it feels like dying. 

“I love you.”

That’s what the voice says, what Victor says, and Yuuri shudders. Like a flash of lightning, Yuri sees the demon’s body in Yuuri’s shadow, briefly illuminated and then gone again. Yuri’s heart races, not just in terror but because he finally has an idea to fight back. He fights down a reflexive lurch of bile. 

“I lo—“ He can’t do this. He swallows once. Again.

“I love you,” Yuri repeats Victor’s words from the fog. 

Yuuri’s full attention turns to him again, and instead of wrenching his arms up Yuri lifts one hand slowly, slowly, to Yuuri’s cheek. The tentacles give, shift. Yuri cups Yuuri’s face and guides it down. He kisses Yuuri’s nose, then his chin, then his lips. 

“I love you,” he whispers again. “I love Hasetsu.”

Inside his body the tentacle shifts, no longer driving deeper into him, but throbbing, aching. The beak is still around him, still digging into him, but instead of struggling Yuri relaxes. 

“I love your family, your home, your rink,” Yuri says. It hurts to say. But why else would he be jealous? Why would he be jealous if not because Yuuri’s family and home and friends are so incredible? 

If not because _Yuuri_ is so incredible?

Yuuri flickers again, staring into Yuri’s eyes, and Yuri continues, legs carefully winding around a body that’s starting to feel more human, less amorphous monstrosity. 

“I love you and Victor,” Yuri says. “You’re perfect for each other. And you —“ Yuri chokes, because he’s never said anything like this before, and it’s far more terrifying than the demon, being this vulnerable.

“And you take such good care of me,” Yuri mumbles into Yuuri’s lips - Yuuri’s lips, which are kissing him back, Yuuri’s lips, which are parting for his tongue. “Even when I’m an asshole.”

Which is all the time, he realizes.

The tentacle inside of him is retreating, retreating until it no longer feels like torture. 

Until it almost feels good. 

“I love that you love me,” Yuri says. Because why else do they take him everywhere, invite him to everything, even with how rude and brash and arrogant he always acts? 

Maybe they both see that it’s just jealousy. 

And maybe they know that Yuri’s jealousy originally sprung from love. 

It’s just been warped, twisted, just like — 

“You love me,” Yuri reminds Yuuri. 

“I love you,” comes the voice from the fog. 

Yuuri groans, wraps his arms around Yuri, thrusts into Yuri, and Yuri holds him. 

“We love you,” Yuri says.

Thrust. 

“We love you.” 

—

Everyone’s staring at them. 

When Victor pulls Yuuri off of Yuri, the shoulder of his yukata is damp with tears. Yuri wipes at his face and goes to cover himself only to find his own robe is still as he left it, perfectly in place. Yuri’s camera is in his hand, but the last several photos are just… static, preceded by a photo of Yuuri standing by that creepy octopus statue. 

Everyone’s checking on Yuuri, patting his back, whispering to him while Yuuri coughs and rubs his nose and jesus fuck those guys. 

Yuri grumps over to a dark spot, beneath the eaves of a tree away from the strings of lanterns. He crosses his arms, feeling sick for a dozen different reasons, but mostly watching all of his friends pampering Katsudon. He glares down at his feet and for a second, as one of the lanterns sways, it almost looks like a tentacle in the shadows. 

Yuri shudders and pulls his yukata tighter around him. 

“Yurio.”

It’s Yuuri. Yuuri’s wide eyes. Yuuri’s blushing cheeks. Yuuri’s apologetic kick in the dirt. 

“Ev… everyone just says I jumped on you and then Victor pulled me off.” 

Yuri snorts. 

“… Was that… was that all that happened for you?” Yuuri asks.

There’s a long stretch of silence as Yuri looks past Yuuri: at Victor’s concerned watchful expression some meters away, at their crowd of friends in the circle of light. 

At Otabek. 

“Yeah,” Yuri finally says. “Yeah. You jumped on me, pig. What the fuck.”

He walks past Yuuri, shouldering him grumpily. “Don’t stand next to creepy ass statues next time. Idiot.”

“Yurio!” 

But Yuri doesn’t turn around.

He won’t be able to lie twice.


End file.
